


An Abundance of Love

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: The group finally has a free day together, so they spend the day watching movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Okay then! How about full blown polygrumps having a snuggly movie night?

Getting nine different schedules to line up was possibly the worst thing about their arrangement. Whenever one had a free day, it seemed that almost all of the others had prior obligations, so when everything seemed to line up miraculously, they did all they could to take advantage of it. 

It was a couple days before most of the group was planning to go out of town for the holidays, and they hall had made a group decision to sacrifice a day of work to spend time with one another. They were all planning to spend the day at Ross and Holly’s cuddled against each other and snuggling the day away. 

“Dan, come on. We’re going to be late. Everyone is probably already there,” Arin groaned, trying to drag Dan out of bed. He had crashed at Arin and Suzy’s that night, intending on carpooling with them.

“But ‘m tired,” Dan slurred, burying his face into the pillow. 

Arin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Fine then. Suzy and I will go make out with everyone without you.”

Dan huffed and rolled over, glaring at Arin sleepily. “I’m up, I’m up.”

“There we go. Suzy and I are ready so you better hurry your ass up,” Arin called as he walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Dan emerged from the bedroom, looking a bit more put together than he did when he woke up.

“Ready?” Suzy asked, linking her arm with Dan’s, making him laugh lightly and press a kiss to the top of her head. She looked up and smiled at him, getting a small smile in return.

“Yep, let’s go,” Arin said, taking Dan’s other hand and dragging them out of the house. 

Luckily they weren’t as late as Arin had initially thought, but he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Days like this were so rare with everyone’s busy schedules, and Arin didn’t want to waste any time. 

The three of them nearly jumped out of the car as soon as they had pulled into the driveway, grabbing the bag of movies they had chosen to bring. Other people were bringing food and more blankets and pillows. 

“We’re here!” Suzy announced as soon as they had pushed the door open, shutting it behind them and kicking off their shoes. 

Barry ran into the hallway and grinned at the three of them. “Hi guys! Oh, I can take that bag if you want.”

“Nah, I got it. Thanks, though, babe,” Dan grinned, walking up to Barry and pulling him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Barry blushed and hugged Dan back before letting go and walking over to Suzy and Arin, pulling them into a hug as well. They laughed and hugged him back, pressing simultaneous kisses to his cheeks. Barry pulled away and started walking back towards the living room, the other three in tow. 

“Everyone’s on the couch and Holly and Jack are in the kitchen making some food,” Barry said.

“I’ll go help the two of them, you guys go sit down,” Arin said to the other three, and made his way to the kitchen. 

Holly and Jack were standing side by side at the stove, talking idly while they cooked. Arin slipped in quietly and wrapped his arms around Holly’s waist, making her yelp loudly. Arin and Jack burst out laughing, making Holly laugh too.

“Arin, what the hell?” she asked, still giggling. Arin just laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

“I wanted to see if you two needed help cooking. It smells delicious, by the way.”

Jack shook his head and turned off the heat on what he was cooking. “We’re actually almost done. But if you could help serve that would be great.”

Arin nodded and let go of Holly, sliding over to wrap his arms around Jack’s waist as well, turning him around so they were face to face. 

“Of course,” he said, smiling down at Jack before leaning down to peck his lips softly. “Can’t forget to give some love to my favorite Irish boy.”

Jack flushed at the compliment and ducked his head. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Arin just laughed in response and let go of him, grabbing some plates from the cabinets and helping them serve the food, calling in everyone to eat. 

Everyone flooded into the dining room, squishing together so they could all fit around the table. Ross had to sit on Brian’s lap due to the lack of chairs, but neither of them seemed to mind. Arin placed the plate he was holding on the table then circled around to Ross and Brian, capturing them both in a chaste kiss and ruffling Ross’ hair, much to his annoyance. 

Arin continued around the table and came up behind Vernon, bending down to press a kiss to his cheek. Vernon blushed lightly and smiled up at Arin. Arin smiled back and took the empty seat beside him, the whole group thanking Holly and Jack for cooking before dissolving into a couple separate conversations. Arin felt his chest flood with emotion as he watched everyone. They all had smiles on their faces as they exchanged stories and jokes, the laughter and love that filled the room seemed to fill Arin up with an indescribable happiness.

Once they had all finished their food and put away the dishes, they all collapsed onto the couch, Legs and hands intertwined, sharing small kisses and cuddles with one another. Vernon and Jack were snuggled together, Barry and Arin on either side of Brian, cuddled into his chest. Ross and Suzy were lying together, his head on her chest. Dan and Holly were sat on the floor in front of the couch, her lying between his legs with her head against his chest. 

Hours passed with them like this, switching from movie to movie, all of them cuddled together, letting the love between them overflow and fill them up. They all didn’t have anywhere they’d rather be.


End file.
